Unknown Feelings
by RaphaelShadows
Summary: Arsenal thought that the worst thing Lex had done to him was take away his right arm and 8 years of his life, but after getting a call to meet up with the man himself, he learnt something else. Rated T for language to be safe. Pairing: Arsenal and Lex Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story, writing on this site, and I know this is a weird shipping, but I hope you like this story none the less.

And I would like to say thank you to my friend to helped edit my story to make it better.:).

It is rated T for language to be safe.

This chapter is called 'The Birds and The Bees' because like 'The Talk' Roy wasn't expecting it and he won't ever be quite the same after it. The beginning may seem a bit sketchy, but it does get better. Hopefully.

I do not own Young Justice, its story or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lex watched Roy for a moment. Lex needed to tell him what more he had done. Roy already hated him, but this might make him want to kill him more than before. And Succeed.

"What are you looking at?" Roy asked noticing he held Lex's gaze.

"I need to tell you something, though you might get, uh… well upset with," Lex started trying to say the right words.

"What is it?!" Roy asked… well more commanding than asking.

"Come on, it can't be as worse than my arm," he commented, annoyed when Lex didn't answer him.

"I-I." He tried, but then took a deep breath, and decided not to make his next words technical.

"I, well you know, had fucked you 8 years ago," he said, uncomfortably.

Roy, being shocked and confused, wandered what lead him to end up in this situation.

3 Hours earlier

Roy was in his apartment, resting on the lounge after a busy morning. Everything seemed peaceful, even normal, but was quickly by looking at his new metal arm. It seemed just like yesterday that arm was still there. _Damn that person,_ he thought thinking of the person of who it was his entire fault.

'Bzz bzz bzz.'

He was brought back from his thoughts when his cellphone rang. He checked the caller ID, and it was an unknown.

"Yes, hello, who is this?" he said picking it up.

"Hello Arsenal, it's Lex Luthor," the other line answered.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Roy thought.

"What do you want Luthor?" He spat out angrily.

"Skipping the pleasantries, and straight to business, I need to talk to you face to face, meet me in my office at Lex Corp at 3pm," he said to Roy.

"Why the hell should I go?" Spat out annoyed.

"I need to tell you something important, and if I told you on over the phone, you might hang up on me before I can explain," he stated.

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

"How would it benefit me to capture you? Besides, if I really wanted to capture you I would of done it a few days ago, when you threatened to blow off my arm."

 _Ah, good memories,_ Roy thought.

"Fine, I'll see you in 3 hours" he said looking at the time.

"See you then."

Roy hung up the phone. _I wonder what it's about._

Nearing to 3pm, Roy was outside of Lex Corp. He was about to open the door to the building when it suddenly flung open, hitting Roy in the face.

"Fuck! Ow," he grunted, then turning to the cause of his pain. He was going to yell until he saw that it was just a young girl. She had red hair tied up into a side pony tail, blue eyes, and she wore black pants and a light blue top with a thick black horizontal line going across the chest area. She also was only up to his shoulders, so probably not even a teenager yet.

"Ah, whoops sorry," she said rubbing the back of her neck. After apologizing, she grabbed Roy's head in her hands, which she had to pull down due to height difference.

"What are you-?"

"Good news, no scars, bruises or swelling," she said relieved. "Sorry again, bye" she said running off.

 _Well that was random._

Going inside he found his way to the elevator and went up to the office. The elevator's doors opened, revealing his office in perfect condition, and at the end of the room, was the reason he was here.

"I see it didn't take long for you to repair your office."

"Well I am a busy man who can't afford to waste time, and you're also 5 minutes late," he stated.

"Yeah, well I'm here now. Now what is it?!" He demanded.

"Please, sit down," he said gesturing to a lounge.

Roy sat down on it without any questions, because the sooner Lex was done, the sooner Roy could get out of here. That's what he thought. Lex sat down across from him. They sat there in empty awkward silence for a while. Roy noticed that Lex's gaze never left him since he got there.

Back to the present

"What do you mean you fucked me?" He asked confused and angry.

"Well after your capture, you were brought to Cadmus. After sedation, your arm (elbow down) was amputated off."

"I already know that bit," he angrily said.

"Yeah, but after the amputation, you were still heavily sedated, so you wouldn't have remembered anything."

 _No way,_ Roy thought.

"So when-"

"So when my arm was amputated, I was still sedated, so you mess with me in bed," Roy cutted in.

"Yes," Lex simply replied.

"Why in hell would you do that?"

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing, _Lex having done that,_ he thought. _Lex of all people,_ he thought.

"What! So you thought we would be together or something?"

"Well no-"

"You're absolutely sick!" He said storming out of the office.

 _Well that went well,_ Lex sarcastically thought. Even though it was a little hurtful, Lex agreed that he was sickening. But there was something about Roy, that he couldn't stop thinking about. The feelings were only there for the original Roy, not the clone. Sure, he regretted what happened, but he really liked Roy.

* * *

So I hope you liked it, again it was my first time, so please review to tell me what you thought about it, or if there is anything I could do to make it better.

:)

Constructive criticism welcome, but please no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice, its story or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Can Things Get Any Worse?

Roy's apartment

Roy couldn't think properly. He stalked over to a lamp and threw it to the floor. 'Smash.' He still couldn't believe it or get his head around it. It echoed in his head. Why would Luther fucking rape me though? And why the hell would he even tell me, and what would he even have to gain from it, he thought. He didn't know Lex swinged that way.

'Knock, Knock.' He went over, and flung the door open. It was Red Arrow, the other Roy.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked when the door was angrily flung open.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy," he said annoyed. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go on a mission. Though if you're not right, then you don't-"

"A mission sounds great," he cut in. "Let me just get change."

The mission was just to go around, and try to fish for evidence against the Reach. It didn't take so long to finish. There were also a few robberies they took care of.

They went back to Arsenal's apartment.

"Beer?" Arsenal asked holding it out.

"Thanks." Red Arrow said, taking it from him.

"So how is Lian?"

It may have been awkward at the start, but the two had an understanding. The two usually called each other by their hero names, and surprisingly (with their attitudes, temper and stubbornness) got along with each other like brothers would.

"She's well, she is just with her mother tonight." He replied.

"Aren't you worried that she would bring her to her mission?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I can stop her."

"Well if you need a backup baby sitter, I'd be available."

"Do you even know how to look after kids?"

"Yeah, baby sitting. You sit on the baby."

"I really hope you're just fucking with me. Anyway are you okay? You wouldn't usually be okay with hanging around kids, so why the sudden volunteering?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to keep busy."

"Why?"

"Because Luthor."

"Didn't he just give you that arm a few days ago for compensation?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I went back to see him, because he needed to tell me something, and just urgh!"

"What happened?"

"I can't say. What he said was j-just sickening!"

"Okay, well if you ever need to talk to me I am here for you."

"Yeah, thanks."

...

Roy opened his eyes and found himself in Lex's arms, it was so nice and warm. Luther moved his head closer to his own, and connected their lips into a long passionate.

Roy woke up startled. What the hell? He never usually had dreams like that before, or having Lex in them. Well not as a lover, but with Roy killing or fatally wounding him. And what good dreams those are. He couldn't keep that image out of his head, him being held by those strong smooth arms. Roy shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that, and why, he thought. Sure, he couldn't deny that Lex Luthor was handsome, you know, in a way, he thought, but he couldn't seriously be attracted to him. Could he? His solution was to never go see Lex again. That shouldn't be that hard, he thought.

All this was giving him a head ache, though it certainly didn't help that the bright sunshine made its way through the windows. Seriously, how early or late in the morning is it, he thought? He went to check the time on his phone. But there was a problem. Where was his phone? He checked on the lounge, cupboard, in the bathroom and in the fridge. That was where he forgot about it from time to time. Where could it be?

He tried to think back to the last time he used it. Let's see, he thought. The last time I used it was yesterday morning. No actually it was coming on noon. I got a call from the unknown caller which turned out to be Lex... Fuck! I had it with me going into the office but not going out. Shit!

* * *

Things are getting crazier!

Sorry it took a while, picked a really busy time to start. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

:)

Please review to tell me what you liked, any suggestions, or ways to improve this story. Constructive criticism welcomed, but please no flaming.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice, its story or any of the characters.

The title of this chapter will make sense once it has been read.

Sorry that this chapter is a little short and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling For You

So he had 4 options. 1, Go buy a new phone. 2 Go to Lexcorp and ask for it back. 3 Don't bother doing anything, phones are too much of a pain anyway. Or 4 Sneak into Lexcorp and get his phone back without being caught.

There was no choice. The last option was the best. The first option was not appealing wasting money on a new phone. The third would be annoying, because it's not that his whole life was on his phone, he just couldn't be without it. He would have just gone for the second option, but after yesterday, he couldn't face Lex Luthor.

He was outside of Lexcorp. He went around to where he wouldn't be seen. Seeing his way in through an air vent, he climbed in.

Lex Luthor's office

Lex couldn't help but linger in the spot Roy sat in yesterday. He had work to get on with, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Bzz, he heard something on the floor next to him. He knelt down to pick up a cell phone. Well it wasn't his. He checked the new message to see if it told him who the phone belonged to.

From: Red Arrow

Received: 8:35am

Hey Arsenal! Wanna go to the Football game this Saturday?

He couldn't help but smile. _So this is Roy's phone,_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise from an air vent. It quickly got louder, until someone came flying out. The person partially hit into him Lex instinctly catching the person. His smile grew when he saw red hair.

Air Vent

Out of all the missions he had been in, Roy despised the ones where he had to climb through the air vents. He was able to semi-easily move through them but they were always so hot, and found himself needing more air. _Ironic, needing more air in an air vent,_ he thought. Though he just needed to go straight on from here, but he wasn't counting on the slant drop. Tripping over it, he started going down fast. Very close a head of him, he could see the exit of the air vent, however, he couldn't stop himself. He went right through the metal vent (breaking it), and seemed to have hit into something. Though he instantly knew that it was someone, when they wrapped their arms around his back, stopping him from falling to the ground. Roy then looked up, _Oh no._

* * *

Roy certainly can't catch a break, can he?

Again, sorry for this chapter being short, but I hope you still enjoyed it.

:)

Please review, tell me what you liked or if anything could be better, and constructive criticism welcome, but please no flaming.


	4. Chapter 4

So to anyone who reads and cares about this story, there's an important authors note at the bottom that will discuss what will happen to this story.

Please read and enjoy if possible

I do not own Young Justice or the characters

* * *

Chapter 4

Roy was absolutely shocked, too shocked to move even.

"Appears you're falling for me Arsenal," Lex said with his smug smirk.

Roy blushed deeply at that comment, and quickly Roy pushed away from him.

"I'm just here for my phone." He said staring down, avoiding Lex's gaze from his.

"And the air vent is easier than taking the elevator?" Luthor replied with a kind of low chuckle.

All Lex got in reply was a glare from the younger boy.

"Well your phone is right here," he said holding the phone out.

Roy kind of snatched it and was quiet with his next words. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"What was that," he said stepping evilishy closer, he did hear it, but decided it would be more fun to tease the other more.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me!"

"I don't think I did," he said moving his head closer to Roy's. "What did you say?" He was centimetres away from Roy's face. Roy could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Agh, I said thanks-"

'Ring, Ring, Ring,' Lex's phone rang, interrupting Roy.

"Sorry, excuse me."

Roy would of usually just left but for some reason he stayed.

"Yes hello… yeah… ok… mmmhm… I'll be on my way now… sure, see you soon, bye."

"Sorry for that, and I have to leave now. Let's do this again sometime, it was fun," he said the last part with a smirk.

 _How the hell was this fun,_ Roy thought?

"Mercy, to the car," Lex said walking out of the office with Mercy.

Roy came out of the building slowly. He felt agitated for some reason. But why? Maybe it was because of how vulnerable and humiliated he felt. Or maybe it was because of how Lex supposedly had feelings for him? He brushed him off though. But why would he care if Lex did that? He wanted Lex to leave him alone. As Roy walked out of the building, he noticed Lex Luthor in the car driving off. Out of pure curiosity, he chose to follow. Why was he curious? _Who knows_ , Roy thought. It would just be another one of those questions he would ask himself and wouldn't know the answer to which is happened a lot lately.

He followed the car to what he presumed was Lex Luthor's house. It was the size of a mansion but looked like one of those swanky apartments rich people have. It had a big driveway lined with big oak trees, lush grass spanned the area. At the end of the driveway there was a big fountain.

After exiting the car, he walked up to the door, unlocked it, and walked inside. Lex was 10 to 15 minutes, coming out with a big dark and light black and grey shoulder bag with him filled to the brim with things. He gave Mercy the bag with instructions, Roy couldn't quite make out quite make out. With that, Mercy drove off with the bag. _A little weird_ , he thought.

Lex started walking around the area Roy was in. Roy quickly dove behind a bush, to get out of sight. He started to crawl, to get out of there. He was making good progress until he saw a pair of dark shoes, partially covered by long dark pants.

* * *

Okay so what's going on with this story

I don't know what I was on when I came up with the beginning but I haven't been able to come back to this story without wanting to bang my head on the desk from the first chapters. Coming back to it though, I can continue, but am unsure whether I should. I still want to do the pairing, so I've been thinking about starting a new story with this pairing.

So I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue this and then start the new story, or do I just quickly finish this story and start the new one.

Please review and let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and what you guys would prefer would to happen with this story, and please no flaming

Have a lovely day/night and See you guys later


End file.
